1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for using a disc medium, for example a digital video disc (DVD), as an electronic album for photographs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been developed to enable consumers to record video and audio programs for later presentation. Such devices include tape recorders, video cassette recorders, recordable compact disks, and most recently, recordable digital video discs (DVD). A DVD that can be recorded on only once, and thereafter is essentially a DVD read only memory, is referred to by the acronym DVD-R. The acronym DVD-R is also used generally to refer to the write-once, or record-once, technology. Several formats are available for DVD's to be recorded on, erased and re-recorded, that is overwritten or rewritten. These are referred to by the acronyms DVD-RAM, DVD-RW and DVD+RW. As of this time no uniform industry standard has been adopted. The acronyms DVD-RAM, DVD-RW and DVD+RW are also used generally to refer to the respective rewritable technology. Reference herein to rewritable DVD technology, devices and methods is generally intended to encompass all of the standards which are now being used, as well as those which may be developed in the future.
Typically, a DVD disc is used to store video such as movies or recorded television programs. Nevertheless, such a disc can also be used to digitally store a succession of high resolution photographs, thus defining a DVD photo album. Although desirable, implementing such a feature can be problematic. Specifically, current DVD specifications make it impossible to locate and access an individual picture. Moreover, any changes to the specification to overcome the accessibility issue can create compatibility problems with preexisting DVD players and can lead to increased manufacturing costs.